Eye of the Tiger
by KaitieD
Summary: Tony decides he better start working out if he wants to keep up with the rest of the team. Clint is enlisted to help him get started...
"C'mon Stark, up and at 'em!" Clint called out, bursting into Tony's bedroom.

"Go away" said a muffled voice buried under the covers. There was a flash of movement before Clint easily dodged the pillow that was angrily thrown his way.

"Don't yell at me Stark. You're the reason I'm here. Get your ass out of bed and let's do this. I've got things to do today." Opening all the blinds, he bathed the sleeping figure in bright morning light. His only answer was a long groan.

"You've got 5 minutes" Clint called, heading for the living room. "If you're not out here by then, I'm calling Nat. I'm sure she'd loooove to help whip you into shape. And I'm sure she wouldn't at all mind being woken up on her day off."

As the door closed behind him, he could hear Tony scrambling out of bed at the threat and laughed.

Making it out of the bedroom with only seconds to spare, Tony plopped down on the couch, a pair or running shoes in his hand. Though dressed, he still looked half asleep and had apparently forgotten to comb his hair. Random bits stuck out on all sides, but Clint decided to keep quiet. Calling attention to it would only give him an excuse to put off the inevitable for a few more minutes.

"Remind me why we're going this?" Tony grumbled.

"Because you wanted to" Clint answered. "We were making you feel 'old and out of shape' if I recall correctly." He laughed as Tony attempted to focus his bleary eyes on his shoelaces. Finally getting them tied, he flopped back on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Why is it so bright out already? Who gets up at this ungodly hour?" Tony muttered, fighting the urge to just fall back to sleep right where he was.

Clint rolled his eyes. "It's 8 am. Most of the world is up already. Not that I would be, but I'm doing you a favor, so get your ass up."

Tony just groaned, eyes fluttering closed. Moving stealthily behind the couch, Clint reached down, rolling Tony off the couch onto the floor in one quick movement.

"What the hell?!"

"Now you're sounding more awake!" Clint said cheerily. "Let's get going."

The pair made their way down from Stark Tower to the sidewalk out front, where they started stretching, warming up their muscles for the run ahead. They started off slow, Tony wincing at the impact of his feet hitting the pavement jarred his joints.

"This really sucks, you know" Tony complained, already breathing heavy, though they were only a few blocks from where they started.

"Yeah well," Clint said, keeping pace easily, "it's not my favorite either. But you gotta put in the work if you want results. We can't all get magically buff like some super soldier we know."

"That would be way better" Tony sighed, "Maybe my energy would be better spent working on another serum..."

"Figures that benefitting you is what would drive you to action" Clint said wryly.

"Shut it Barton. Are you even sweating? Good God…" Tony grumbled, puffing even harder.

"Of course not. You think a slow-ass jog with you is anything compared to SHIELD mission stuff? I don't have a suit that does all the work for me."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony would have come up with a smart retort, but was more focused on putting on foot in front of the other.

"I know what will help. You probably just need a little extra motivation. Put a little pep in that step!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man, who was reaching into a pocket for something. He was afraid to even speculate about what it could be.

"Just give me a second…" Barton trailed off, scrolling through his phone. Suddenly music started blaring loudly from the device. Running a few paces ahead, Barton spun around, running backwards so he could see Tony's face.

As the first notes rang out, Tony recognized the song and glared. Clint just grinned at him, head bobbing along to the beat.

"Risin' up, back on the street, Did my time, took my chances" he sang out obnoxiously, ignoring Tony. "Went the distance, Now I'm back on my feet, Just a man and his will to survive."

"You're not funny, you know" Tony said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty amusing." He jogged in a circle around Tony, who was slowing considerably. "C'mon, everybody now!"

He again took his place in front and threw his arms out in a dramatic gesture. "It's the eye of the tiger,  
It's the thrill of the fight, Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!" Clint's fist pumped the air.

Tony made it another block or two, trying to block out both Barton and the anthem he continued to blast on repeat. Finally, collapsing on a bench, he fought to catch his breath. "Never again" he wheezed.

"By never again, you mean tomorrow, right?"

"God no. Now how do we get back?" Tony groaned.

"You know how. Let's go.

Reluctantly, Tony got to his feet. He'd learned his lesson, he swore to himself. He'd stick to his tech and leave the calisthenics to the rest of them. He cursed loudly as the intro rang out again.

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger_


End file.
